This invention relates generally to bundling devices and more particularly to a bundling device for wrapping plastic film around a group of elongate articles to form a bundle thereof.
Various techniques have been employed to bundle elongate articles such as firewood. By and large, the bundling operation is performed by applying one or more bands around the bundle of firewood to hold the bundle together. This technique typically requires extensive manual labor to hold the firewood and apply the bands therearound. Also, the use of the bands leaves the firewood in the bundle exposed so that the person carrying the bundle is subject to soiling his clothes and/or being stuck with wood splinters from the bundle.
More recently, plastic film has been wrapped around the bundle after the bands have been applied thereto to protect the person carrying the bundle and to prevent debris from falling out of the bundle as it is transported. Since the plastic film was applied after the bundle was banded, the bundling cost was high.